Never Saying Goodbye to You
by DressandTie
Summary: Post 'the break-up' will Kurt and Blaine's love for each other be enough to fix them? Started as a one shot of voicemail messages but has been extended to a multi-chapter. Rating upped because I'm paranoid and one word used only one so I don't think it even matters
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers, spoilers and more spoilers- nah not really just spoilers for 4x05 **

**I don't own Glee **

**p.s. I love Blaine so I needed to do this - sorry if it you hate it  
**

* * *

You have reached the voicemail of Kurt Hummel. I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message after the tone…

Blaine had been leaving disembodied messages for weeks now but Kurt never replied to him.

"Hi Kurt it's me…again. Please talk to me, I know what I did was despicable and I am so SO sorry. Please Kurt…I miss you, so much. I miss talking to you, I miss your laugh, I miss your smile, I miss…."

BEEP

"Hi Kurt, so the box set of Gilmore Girls that I sent you came back today…unopened. I'm going to assume that you already have it or that they are working you to the bone at vogue"

BEEP

"Hi Kurt, The auditions for the musical are next week. I don't really feel like auditioning but I will, for you. I've got the song sorted, its Hopelessly Devoted to you because, well I am, hopelessly devoted to you."

BEEP

"So...I broke down on stage today. I've never done that before. How can I even consider playing a guy who has this sweet romance when I screwed up our relationship so badly?"

BEEP

"Hi Kurt, I forgot to tell you, probably because I was such an emotional wreck last time, Mike and Mercedes are here. It's really cool to have them back; it kind of reminds me of last year, except…"

BEEP

"Hi Kurt, the cast list went up today, although you might already know that seeing as Finn is the director. I'm teen angel. It's only one scene so hopefully I can get through that without crying."

BEEP

Ki Kurt, I….erm well I guess I should stop leaving you all these voicemails. I suppose I just don't want to let you go. You once said that you would never say goodbye to me. Please don't."

BEEP

* * *

Hundreds of miles away a beautiful elfin boy sat slumped against the wall of his apartment clutching his phone to his ear like a lifeline. Words could not describe how much he missed Blaine, his one and only love, his soul mate, his best friend. The tears would not stop running down his face as he listened to that last message, he knew that hearing Blaine begging for forgiveness or idly chatting about his day was not doing Kurt any favours but he just needed to hear Blaine's voice, he wasn't ready to let go.

* * *

**Okay who cried? *raises hand***

**I was thinking about going into the whole Unique/Wade/Rizzo thing as I think Klaine, particularly Kurt would have strong opinions on this matter -especially about Sue's stance on the whole business but props for Finn (amazing how he sometimes manages to win me round)–but it didn't feel right here, they can discuss it when they have their 'heart-to-heart' literally can not wait for that scene.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Daddy!" the little boy called running up the garden, well at least Kurt assumed that he was trying to run but the brunette toddler kept stumbling due to his open laces._

_"Lou you're laces are undone come here before you fall"_

_"But Daddy I can't do it" the toddler admitted ashamedly_

_"Did your papa not teach you?" Kurt asked well aware that that had been his husband's aim the day before._

_"Yes but he didn't do it proper"_

_"Properly," Kurt automatically corrected his son "well let me have a look"_

_Louis Alexander giggled as his daddy got up from where he was sitting on the garden bench and knelt before his son (Yes Kurt had named his son after Louis Vuitton and Alexander McQueen)_

_"You make two bunny ears; bunny goes around the tree, into the burrow, pull tight" Kurt recited as he demonstrated on the left shoe "Do you want to try the other one Lou?"_

_The boy nodded as he stuck his tongue out in concentration, it took a few goes but eventually both of his shoes were done up. "Look Daddy I did it!" the little boy exclaimed proudly_

_"Well done Kiddo" Kurt laughed and went back to his seat where he had previously been reading the most recent edition of Vogue._

_"Thank Daddy" Louis called over his shoulder as he ran back towards the swing at the other end of the garden._

_Kurt sighed happily as he sat back and watched how happy his son was_

_"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt's husband asked appearing from the back door holding two steaming mugs off coffee which Kurt accepted gracefully._

_"I'm just happy I guess," Kurt said smiling radiantly at his lover "I just love you both so much."_

_"We love you too" his husband said kissing Kurt on the cheek_

_"And I got it me to wondering, how did McKinley's resident fairy get so lucky?"_

_"Hey stop that," the other man admonished "I'm the lucky one. "He grinned and his voice suddenly dropped to a seductive purr "Do you want to know a secret?" Kurt nodded feeling quite flustered by his lover's new tone of voice "I think fairies are really…sexy"_

* * *

Kurt was jarred awake by his phone ringing in his ear. The fashionista groaned as he realised that he was alas not in the 'garden of Eden' of his dreams but instead that he had fallen asleep slumped against the wall in his apartment.

"Hello" he answered his phone not even bothering to look at the caller ID

Whoever had been on the other end of the phone hung up before anything else had been said. Kurt shook his head bewildered. Had that really just happened? Yawning slightly Kurt looked at the screen to see who had just called him. Blaine.

* * *

**Theres another chapter! Bet you didn't see that coming...well some of you did, Sorry it took a while though I got really stuck **

** I really want to call my son Louis Alexander now  
**


	3. Chapter 3

__**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee or any of the characters mentioned in this story**

* * *

_"Hello"_

Blaine gasped, Kurt had answered, he had actually answered!

Too shocked to do anything else Blaine hit the end call button and immediately regretted it. He had been waiting weeks, nay months, for Kurt to speak with him again but when the moment had finally come Blaine had bottled it and hung up. He could kick himself.

A small part of Blaine's mind hoped against hope that Kurt was ready to forgive him, to forget the unthinkable mistake that Blaine had made and was ready to move forward with him. But a greater part of Blaine knew that Kurt was nowhere near ready to forgive him. Kurt was probably not even aware who had called him. Blaine wouldn't blame Kurt if he never forgave him, not really, Blaine wouldn't even forgive himself. He was a horrible human being. How could anyone ever do something to hurt the beautiful angel? Blaine was worse than Karofsky.

_"I don't trust you anymore"_

Those words had been going round Blaine's head ever since he had seen Kurt at Grease. Blaine didn't even trust himself anymore these days, he shouldn't be allowed to have the privilege of having others trust him, especially not someone as pure and angelic and beautiful as Kurt. Blaine didn't deserve him.

Blaine may have been in a bad shape after his visit to New York but those five words had nearly destroyed him.

_"I don't trust you anymore"_

The newly elected Senior Class president had tried to keep it together, he had joined so many clubs and societies that the curly haired boy hardly had time to do his homework let alone think about his ex-boyfriend.

Ex-boyfriend, what an awful word Blaine thought to himself as he moped around his room one day and one that didn't suit Kurt at all. Kurt deserved to be THE boyfriend not the ex, never the ex.

* * *

**Sorry it's a short one**

**So...last year I was literally incapable in writing angst, it was fluff all the way but now it would seem that the tables have turned.**

**Oppa Gangnam Style! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I love you all. Thank you so very much for all of the favourites and for sticking with this story/thing. To all my fabulous reviewers, I'm literally kissing all your feet (is that too much?)**

**Anyway with no further ado here's the new chapter p.s Spoilers for 4x08**

**Disclaimer I do not own Glee, any of the characters or the following conversation.**

* * *

"Hey, can you hear me? It's kind of loud out here."

"Yeah, yeah. I can hear you."

"Have you guys performed yet?"

"Um, no. Not yet. But Kurt, I just want you to know that no matter..."

"Just let me talk for a second. Look, you've said you're sorry a million times. I believe you. And I'm trying to forgive you. I'm just not there yet. But it's Thanksgiving and I miss you like crazy and I can't stand not talking to you, because you're still my best friend.

At Christmas, we need to have a mature heart-to-heart. And maybe if it's cold enough, we could go ice skating on the Auglaize River and get a hot chocolate, anywhere but the Lima Bean, because when I was working there I saw a mouse."

"So, we're really going to see each other at Christmas?"

"Yeah… Well, don't let any of those hideous Warblers win, alright? Break a leg. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving. Kurt, I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Blaine couldn't stop smiling when he put the phone down. He had spoken to Kurt and the other boy wanted to see him, play your cards right Blainey-boy and you'll be back together by the time prom rolls around he thought happily as he skipped back across the stage to where the rest of the New Directions were waiting to go on stage, now if they could only win Sectionals, that would really make Blaine's day.

* * *

Once he and Rachel had finally got everyone to go home after the impromptu Thanksgiving party, Kurt was able to reflect on the evenings events. He had finally called Blaine and felt so much better for it. Although Kurt was not ready to forgive Blaine quite yet for the whole cheating saga he was so much happier than he had been before the call. Before it Kurt had felt that everything was still up in the air and he had been unsure as to where the two of them stood, but now? Things were looking up for Klaine (yes he had just used the couple name in his inner monologue)

Yes Blaine had cheated on him, yes it had crippled Kurt when he had found out, yes he had cried himself to sleep for months afterwards

But you could really blame him for wanting his best friend back?

* * *

**This episode…I mean like OMG I totally died**

**Can I just ask would you prefer it if I followed canon here on out in which case the updates will be less frequent or should I veer off canon?**

**Klaine are eternity Amen**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here we go, veering off canon in 5...4…3...2...1…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any Characters therein  
**

* * *

As Blaine saw Marley's head hit the stage he knew that he only had seconds to make the right decision. Seeking out Sam in the rush to Marley's side Blaine promised that "I got this" before grabbing the guitar that was conveniently located just off stage. As he passed Ryder and Jake carrying Marley off stage Blaine tried to pull himself together, New Directions needed him, Kurt needed him, 'You can do this Blaine' he told himself 'It's just another solo, you have done this so many times before.' Taking a gulp of breath Blaine looked out at the sea of faces and started to sing:

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

Out in the audience Sebastian Smythe rolled his eyes, of course Blaine would be singing a song about Kurt, that boy was so predictable.

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

Tina was the first to resurface from the choir room where the rest of the New Directions had decided to group together and wait for information on Marley's condition, hearing Blaine's voice coming from the auditorium she crept to the side of the stage and got out her phone she knew who had to hear this.

"Hello" Kurt said yawning slightly as he answered the phone "oh" he gasped as the voice on the other end of the phone sang.

* * *

"And the winner is The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Blaine smiled sadly and clapped along with the rest of his teammates as Hunter stepped forwards to accept the trophy. Despite his best efforts Blaine had not been able to save the New Directions' fate. 'I suppose that I can't have it all' Blaine reflected and he would give up ten Sectionals trophies if it meant that he would be on speaking terms with Kurt again.

* * *

**I am like on fire I have wirtten 4 chapters today FOUR! I think that is new record **

**Thpughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was testing the waters a bit last chapter but now we're full on veering off canon so anything mentioned in this story from now on may not (and probably will not) happen in the show**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and Hello! to anyone who has hopped on for the ride**

**Disclaimer I do not own Glee, I do not own the characters, I do however own some conjoined gingerbreadmen twins (I just made gingerbreadmen just to clear that up) and all mistakes are also mine (no beta)  
**

* * *

To say that Blaine's life had improved since the phone call would be an understatement. He and Kurt had slowly built up their relationship again (well as much as they could without seeing each other other face to face) and they had settled back into a routine of texting and calling each other daily. However neither of them had had the_ courage_ to initiate a Skype date, each of them afraid that the sight of the others face would reduce them to a blubbering mess.

"Hey Blaine, how was your day?" Kurt asked when he rang that evening

"Hello, it was alright everyone in Glee is still kicking themselves about our loss at Sectionals, we think that it may have been Kitty that bullied Marley into thinking that she was putting on weight, which is completely ridiculous I mean she has an amazing figure.."

Kurt raised his brow as he giggled at what Blaine had said "Well Blaine I must say I'm rather jealous"

"Of whom?" Blaine asked completely oblivious as usual

"Marley"

"Why? She's a girl"

"I know that honey but you said she had a good figure"

"It's not as good as yours, you look like your body was been sculpted by angels."

"Are you flirting with me Mr Anderson?" Kurt asked barley able to supress a grin

"Why yes I think I am Mr Hummel, doyou have you any objections to that?" Blaine asked wearing a matching Cheshire cat like grin

"None at all, you had me at 'hello'"

Blaine laughed "I miss you"

"I miss you too Blaine but it's only a few weeks until Christmas and then I'll see you again."

"I can't wait"

"Neither can I honey…do you want to maybe Skype tonight?" Kurt asked nervously.

"You want to do that?" Blaine asked just as, if not more nervous than Kurt had been

"Only if you want to"

"Only if _you_ want to" Blaine insisted

Kurt giggled "shall we say around eight then?"

"I look forward to it"

"Me too, see you soon"

" I love you"

"I love you too Blaine"

* * *

**Jerry Maguire reference anyone? I haven't actually seen that film though, its on my list  
**

**Just a little niggle, does anybody else feel that this story needs a new title? any suggestions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**For having been a one shot this is getting pretty long...ok not really the chapters are really short sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not Glee, not Klaine, not Chris Colfer (*sobs*) , not Darren Criss (*more sobbing*) nowt  
**

* * *

Kurt had been playing around with the microphone level and had been adjusting the camera angle on his computer for an hour already and it was still nowhere near 8 p.m. Rachel had long since given up admonishing Kurt for sitting idly by his computer instead of working on his audition piece for NYADA "If you mess this audition up Kurt because you didn't practice hard enough, don't come crying to me if you don't get in!" she had finally shouted and slammed the door on her way out.

At long last Kurt was happy with the various settings but when he looked at himself in the mirror Kurt gasped, he was still wearing the clothes that he had been wearing to work. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" he scolded his self "You are going to see Blaine for the first time in months and you are going to wear that? The same clothes that you have been wearing all day! This simply won't do. He reprimanded and flung himself into the task of finding a suitable outfit.

* * *

Eight o'clock came and went and Blaine sat nervously signed into Skype and waiting patiently (ok maybe not so patiently) for Kurt's icon to go green. By half past Blaine was ready to give up when he noticed that another person's icon was set to green. Clicking on it Blaine plastered a fake smile on his face and waited for call to be connected.

* * *

Kurt was really frustrated, he needed to buy a new outfit, he had tried 15 different looks and nothing was suitable for Blaine's viewing anymore. Kurt wasn't even sure what was appropriate for this sort of situation, I mean what do you wear when you are meant to be seeing you're ex-but-not-really-ex-and-we're-thinking-of-getting-back-together-and-did-I-mention-he's-my-best-friend-boyfriend?

Having finally decided on an ensemble of black skinny jeans and a purple shirt with his Alexander McQueen skull scarf and black boots Kurt slunk his back over to where his computer lay and signed back into Skype but Blaine was no longer available, the icon was red and was it any wonder? It was already ten to nine. Kurt groaned in defeat. Maybe the universe was trying to tell them that Klaine was over.

* * *

**So I'm holiday for a week on friday that seems a good place to leave it right? jk **

**So no one has come up with any witty suggestions for a new name so I'm going to have to think of one myself *sigh*  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**To be honest I was going to leave it at the last chapter and swan of to Mallorca but I live in fear of you making voodoo dolls of me or threating to 'cut me' if I left for like a week on a cliffhanger having had daily updates for the past week. But yeah as I was saying I'm going for a week and then it's my birthday (if anyone wants to get Chris Colfer and Darren Criss to send me a birthday card it's the 16th lol) so best case scenario the next chapter will be up within a fortnight (fingers crossed)**  
** - sorry for the long AN **

**By jove this is like verging on the longest chapter I have done for ages-woohoo**

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading this and many thanks for the lovely reviews - sorry I'm a bit behind on replying to them**

**Disclaimer - Last time I checked Kurt and Blaine weren't together again so we can safely assume that I do not own Glee**

* * *

"Blaine! Hey man It's good to see you, how are you?" Wes cried when he answered the Skype call

"I'm alright thanks , how is it going at Yale?" Blaine asked the ex-head Warbler

"Really good and there's oh so many pretty girls, you would love it here, well you probably wouldn't appreciate the girls thing. Talking of which how's Kurt?"

Blaine's face fell, Wes didn't know about that did he? The senior gulped "He's ok I think"

"You think?" Wes probed

"Well we….err"

"Blaine please tell me that after all that effort it took to get you together that you didn't you just throw it all away!" Wes said exasperated

"I….."

"Blaine"

The younger boy sniffed holding back his tears and ended up recalling the whole sorry tale to his old friend "and then he said that we should Skype tonight and I was waiting for like an hour and he never showed up and it just made me feel like nothing has changed, I'm still this burden to him and he would be so much better off without me and…." Blaine sobbed as the tears cascaded down his face.

"Oh Blainers, I'm sure he didn't mean to, he probably just got so involved in picking out his outfit for you that he forgot the time. Why don't you ring him?"

Blaine looked up at the screen with tears running down his cheeks but with hope in his eyes "you think so?"

Wes smiled sadly "Yeah, you know what Kurt's like 'everything is an opportunity for fashion' and all that crap. Now tell me about Sectionals, I heard from Jeff that the Warblers won."

Another hour passed with the two friends exchanging stories and anecdotes "Well I'd love to stay and catch up Blainers but I'm going out drinking, see you later and send my love to Kurt."

"Bye Wes" Blaine waved and closed the chat window, even though he was still upset he couldn't deny that talking to Wes had made him feel better.

Once he had changed into his pyjamas Blaine went over to his calendar and crossed off another day, only 3 weeks until Christmas and 15 days until he saw Kurt again. However before he could switch off his bedside lamp Blaine noticed that he had a number of unread messages on his phone.

From Kurt 8.52pm

Blaine I'm so sorry I missed our Skype date, I set everything up and was sat there for hours, just ask Rachel, but then I couldn't find anything to wear I'm so sorry Blaine I love you K x

From Kurt 8.55pm

Blaine Please Please accept my apology I really didn't mean to miss our Skype date I love you so much K x

From Kurt 8.57pm

Blaine I love you, I'm sorry I'm a horrible person I got so wound up in clothes that I missed our date I wanted to look amazing for you and I couldn't find anything although you probably would have preferred it if I hadn't worn anything K x

From Kurt 8.59 pm

I can't believe I just said that, of course you wouldn't have preferred that, although you would have preferred it if I had made it to our Skype date at all I'm so sorry honey K x

From Kurt 9.00pm

I probably deserve this silent treatment I'm really sorry Blaine, I probably made you feel like all those times before, like I had forgotten you and left you behind. Oh gaga Blaine I love you so much I'm so sorry that I ever made you feel that way K x

From Kurt 9.05 pm

I have to get up really early for work tomorrow so I'm going to go to bed now but I love you and I'm sorry I missed our Skype date I understand if you don't want to talk to me right now but know that I love you K x


	9. Chapter 9

** Lets just ignore the fact that I have been away shall we, this happens on the day after the last chapter**  
**This is rammed full of innuendos so be warned (see what I did there)**  
**Disclaimer: about the whole owning thing, yeah I got nothing- literally, no job, no car, no money, no Klaine, no Glee**. **That sound depressing it's not all bad, its my birthday today :D**

**P.s. I love you**

* * *

I don't hate you, I could never hate you, you silly sausage I love you B x

Kurt smiled as his phone buzzed the next morning as he was getting ready for work. Typical Blaine to forgive and forget so easily.

Who are you calling a silly sausage? If I'm a sausage then you must be a chipolata, hobbit K x

I most definitely am not B x

I know ;-) k x

You just can't get enough of my salami B x

Kurt may have choked on his coffee whilst reading that last text, surely that was a bit risqué for this time of the morning?

I'm not really sure how to respond to that K x

But you didn't deny it :-) B x

Honey I couldn't deny you anything K x

Have a good day at work baby, I'll see you very very soon B x

I can't wait K x

* * *

**I haven't seen the christmas episode yet so please no spoilers**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please remember that this is not following canon. However there are some elements in here. Also I have not seen the Christmas episode yet. (Edit I have seen it now and feel that *spoiler* Burt Hummel has kicked me in the stomach)**  
**disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine kept up with their banter, whether it was on the phone, via text or Facebook or even by Skype (they had finally got around to getting that last one right) and the week had flown by. The day of the Klaine reunion was getting ever closer as could be seen from the fact that the number of days on Blaine's calander that had yet to be crossed off was getting less.  
One evening, a mere 5 days before the reunion, Kurt watched as Rachel breezed into their apartment gabbling about the Winter showcase. His heart ached for longing and missed chances at the thought of NYADA. His own audition for the school was arranged for the same day as the showcase and to say that he was nervous would be an understatement. Kurt needed Blaine ASAP.

The Skype call rang pretty much as soon as Blaine turned on his laptop. Someone was obviously eager to speak to him, his heart leapt when he saw that it was Kurt who was calling.

"Good Evening Mr Hummel, what a pleasant surprise it is to see you."

"The pleasure is all mine" Kurt said smiling.

"did you have a good day at Vogue?" Blaine asked

"it was alright, just really busy. I actually wanted to talk to you about that..."

"oh" Blaine prompted

"Well its more about the future...and NYADA."

Blaine sighed as he always did when the dreaded subject of 'the future' rolled around. " Kurt, what did I say to you before you left for New York?"

"you didn't say anything," Kurt said cheekily "you sang."

Blaine tried to crook his eyebrow but failed resulting in Kurt laughing at him. "that's the same thing."

Kurt didn't have the heart to tell Blaine that, no it wasn't the same thing, so instead he racked his brain for the last song that Blaine had sung directly to him in Lima. Drawing a blank Blaine was forthcoming with the answer.

" I sang that 'i'm never changing who I am' and you shouldn't. You, Kurt Hummel are a star and you were born to be on that stage blowing people away with your raw talent. You are amazing and it doesn't matter if it takes you years to achieve your dreams you cling onto them and be er let go."

Tears were in Kurt's eyes as he replied " I refused to let go of you didn't I?"

Blaine laughed " and I'm glad you did. When is the audition?"

"Monday," Kurt admitted "and I'm really scared."

Blaine's face softened as Kurt blushed at his latest admission.

"babe, will you do me a favour?" Blaine asked and Kurt hummed in reply.

"will you think of me when you sing?"

"I have a hard time trying not to think about you," the high school graduate admitted "even subconciously, you are always there."

"you would miss me too much if I wasn't." Blaine joked.

"oh hush you." Kurt smiled. " well I should probably go, I have a song to prepare."

"will you send me a video of you singing it?"

"of course, you will be the first to hear it, well apart from Rachel but we don't really have proper walls here."

"well I'll let you get off and practice then my prince."

"I wish you were here to 'practice' with me"

Blaine grinned "me too babe, me too."

* * *

**Aaaaaaand the fluff monster is back**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there, would you like a new chapter? Unfortunatley this story will be ending soon; this will be the penultimate chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

* * *

Blaine was exhausted as he settled down for one of his bi-weekly Skype session with Kurt. With only a few days of term remaining the New Directions were working tirelessly on their very own winter showcase, although he very much doubted that it would be as glamorous as the one at NYADA. Yawning slightly Blaine opened up the Skype window and logged in. Hundreds of miles away Kurt Hummel was doing the same.

"Hi honey, did you have a good few days since we last spoke?" Kurt asked when the call connected.

"Just been busy rehearsing for Glee" Blaine yawned

"Are you getting enough sleep?" Kurt asked "you look as tired as I feel."

Blaine grinned at Kurt's concerned face "I'm fine, anyway enough about me what about NYADA? How did it go?"

"Well…" Although Kurt had rehearsed how to tell Blaine many times before he was still at a loss of how to go about it. 'Do I just come straight out with it? Or should drag it out for a bit?' Deciding for the latter, Kurt continued "I sang 'Make you feel my love'"

"And…?"

"Then I got me letter this morning..."

"Kurt just tell me, the suspense is killing me."

"But it's fun teasing you," Kurt giggled as Blaine feigned a hurt expression "Ok are you ready for this? ...I got in!"

"Oh my God Kurt! That's amazing! Well Done I'm so proud of you. We are definitely celebrating when I see you." The Senior Class President gushed grinning from ear to ear

"Thank you, I can't quite believe it"

"Well I can, you really deserve this Kurt, you're my hero."

"Blaine you're making me blush" the future NYADA student said smiling, bowing his head so that his flushed cheeks weren't so obvious.

* * *

**You are my hero too Kurt Hummel.**

**Spoilers for the Christmas episode in this A/N so look away if you haven't seen it yet.**

**Apart from the fact that Klaine did not get back together and kiss on the ice rink (the moment was definatley there) and the fact that BURT HAS PROSTATE CANCER NOOOOOOOOOOOO! My only other problem with the episode was in the dream sequence. In a world where there was no glee (and God forbid if there was) Mr Shue would not be at McKinley or did we just forget about the whole 'Leaving on Jet Plane ' thing and becoming an Accountant? Well that's a silly question really, of course they forgot.**

**I also thought that the whole Mayan thing with the Bram wedding was really daft but at the same time quite sweet and Sue was amazing, also Terry with the doll baby – hilarious**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is dedicated to funkyfifi, Merry Christmas!**

**Did I mention this is non-canon? This is non-canon, hence the differences.**

* * *

'Kurt, you're my hero.'

If there was ever a reason why Kurt wasn't able to stop smiling this was it. He was going to NYADA in the new year, he was on his way back to Ohio to spend Christmas with his family and Blaine, Blaine was proud of him and he was 99.9% sure that he would get a kiss underneath the mistletoe this year.

For very much the same reasons Blaine couldn't stop smiling either. Although he wasn't going to NYADA in the new year. Hopefully he would at some point in the not too distant future, only if it was ok with Kurt though. Blaine never wanted to do anything to upset Kurt ever again.

* * *

"Hi Blaine" Carole said as she answered the door "let me take your coat" she smiled ushering the senior into the house. Burt and Finn are just out getting the tree and I'm finishing the dinner. Kurt should be through in the living room if you want to find him."

"Thanks Mrs…Carole" Blaine said as Carole gave him a pointed for look using her formal address and slipped unnoticed into the living room where Kurt was sitting at the piano.

_Hark the herald angels sing_

_"Glory to the newborn King!_

_Peace on earth and mercy mild_

_God and sinners reconciled"_

_Joyful, all ye nations rise_

_Join the triumph of the skies_

_With the angelic host proclaim:_

_"Christ is born in Bethlehem"_

_Hark! The herald angels sing_

_"Glory to the newborn King!"_

"You sing like an angel" Blaine said announcing his presence in the room

"Blaine!" Kurt cried jumping from the piano stool and rushing into Blaine's open arms. "I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much."

The high schooler smiled and nestled his head in the crook of Kurt's neck "mmmmumph" he mumbled

"Sorry I didn't quite hear that"

Pouting Blaine reluctantly slackened his viper grip around the taller boy so that he could speak freely "I said, I thought that you didn't believe in God and Jesus and all that stuff."

"I don't…but it's Christmas" Kurt replied looking down at his shoes and muttering something incoherently.

"Now I can't hear you"

"It was my mum's favourite hymn" Kurt mumbled slightly louder shuffling his foot.

Not caring if he was overstepping Blaine embraced Kurt again and soothingly ran his hand up and down his best friend's back. "And you sang it beautifully babe, she would have been really proud of you, she_ is_ really proud of you."

Kurt sniffed and turned towards the piano, trying to hide the tears that had escaped.

"you're adorable you know. "

Wiping away the stray tears Kurt smiled at Blaine but before he could say anything Blaine continued "Can I kiss you?"

"I would be offended if you didn't." So they did and despite all the advice that Kurt had come across saying that you shouldn't go back to a cheater and even though he still didn't know where he and Blaine stood relationship wise. Kurt couldn't be happier.

FIN


End file.
